


I Want You To Do 'It' To Me Again

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Massage, Maybe a little more than just a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Hajime asks Nekomaru to do 'it' to him, he's asking for more than a simple massage.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nidai Nekomaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I Want You To Do 'It' To Me Again

Hajime was nervous; ever since his alone time with Nekomaru in the park, all he could think about was having "it" done to him again…

And again…

And again.

"Ah…" Even just remembering those big, strong hands on his body made him feel all hot and tingly.

Which is why he found himself outside of Nekomaru's cottage.

"Hajime!"

He jumped; he had not knocked, and the voice had come from behind him.

"Oh don't mind me I'm just passing by…"

"Do you want me to do "it" to you again?"

He turned bright red, and slowly nodded.

"Ah hahaha! No need to be so shy! Come on in!" The huge manager stepped passed him and opened the door, ushering Hajime inside, and locking the door behind them. "Get naked and lie down on the bed."

"I know." Unlike in the park, Hajime swallowed his pride and did not keep his underwear on, instead stripping completely naked.

The feel of denim clad legs against his naked flesh had him shivering as his hips were straddled.

"Nekomaru!" The name was groaned out as those magic hands got to work, skillfully massaging his shoulders.

But it wasn't enough; beneath him, his cock swelled and hardened, and his hips began to move with a mind of their own.

"Hajime!" The warning in Nekomaru's voice was clear, but then he leaned down, bearing all his weight against a stubborn knot, and he could feel every last inch of Nekomaru's cock pressed hard against his ass.

"It's… okay… I… I want…"

Nekomaru said nothing, and the pressure was gone.

_ "It felt big, so deliciously big…"  _ Hajime moaned as the hands traced his spine as the massage moved lower, every inch of skin caressed as the massage moved from his shoulders to the small of his back.

Then, when those hands moved even further south, cupping the globes of his ass, a thumb slid between the mounds of flesh, and over his hidden opening.

"Ah! Nekomaru!" His back arched as he came.

"H-Hajime!" The bed creaked and groaned as he stood up.

"Show me whatcha got, big boy." He was too limp to care, and too turned on to filter his thoughts.

Nekomaru swallowed so hard his throat bobbed with the motion. "I ain't supposed to… it ain't professional to do "that" with my athletes!"

"I'm not one of your athletes! Not officially at least."

He could see the realization dawn upon the other man, and the eyes darting to check that the door was locked; it was; then…

"Okay, you win, but just this once."

The drag of his zipper as it was lowered seemed to last forever; then, at long last, he could see all of Nekomaru.

It was big and thick; just the way Hajime liked it, perfectly complimenting the rest of Nekomaru.

Hajime's hips were raised, and a pillow pushed beneath him, but he didn't care; he was a closet slut who loved sex anyway he could get it, leading him to take several cocks before now.

Of course, thanks to the massage, he was more relaxed than ever, so all the manager really needed to do was slick him up.

"S-stop teasing!"

Denim-clad thighs were once more pressed against his own, and he realized that all Nekomaru was planning to do was unzip, not that he minded.

"I don't have a condom."

"That's okay. I can take it."

Hands braced his hip as something both hard and soft first probed, then entered him.

It was better than anything he could have imagined.

Hands rubbed his shoulders as that thick meat was pumped in and out of him, and he lost all sense of time as he gave himself over to the pleasure.

Lewd sounds spilled unnoticed from his mouth; unnoticed by himself that is.

"Close." That single grunted word was the only sound that Nekomaru made.

"Cum inside me."

He could feel the man shudder, and seconds later he was filled with heat as he pumped himself, cumming again, and again, and again.

"You okay?"

He raised his head, realizing he'd been somewhere between asleep and unconscious, and noticed it was dark out.

"Yeah." He stood on legs that shook, but bore his weight. "I should go. Thanks for "it", and sorry for the weird request."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" His eyes slid from Hajime to the door and back to Hajime.

His eyes widened, and he left walking as smoothly as he could.

"Hajime! So you also discovered how good "it" was huh?" Akane was completely oblivious, but everyone else was looking at him suspiciously.

"He did "it" to you?!" Kazuichi freaked. "Was it anything weird or sexual?"

"No, just a massage."

"A massage? Oh thank god." The mood eased and the crowd scattered, convinced that what they'd heard was innocent after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
